Kingdom Hearts: Revival
by PrynceOfDarkness
Summary: This story takes place about 100 years after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3, and introduces new OC characters, as well as the new version of Keyblades, the Keyweapons
1. Prelude 1

_Falling, falling, falling...I don't know where I am. My descent slows to a stop as my feet touch a platform. It's circular, and dark. I can't quite make out what's on it._  
 _Suddenly, a light shines from my hands and I see I've got gloves on now. I don't know where they came from, but they feel warm and comforting on me. Like, they're apart of my life now, and I can never let them go. They look as though they have keyholes on the knuckles, and they have a silvery metallic look, and a strange symbol on the back of them._  
 _A mysterious voice speaks as though it were everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. I listened, as it repeated the same phrase, over and over again. "Choose your fate, and rampage through those that oppose you..."_  
 _After hearing the phrase clearly, the platform beneath me began to reveal itself, black rose petals flowing from under me, uncovering the beauty of what I stand on now. It's like a mural, around the edges are pictures of Black roses, the backdrop was of a night sky, full of stars. There was a ring with 4 uncovered circles containing crescent moons, and finally, a picture of a guy with a shaved head, and tan, laying against the outer ring, covering the other two moons with the gloves I now wear. He wore a gray shirt, long black pants, and short black jacket, and large gray shoes. It wasn't long until I realized, that it was me laying there, and that this platform was mine, and only mine._  
 _Eventually, darkness begins to cover the platform, and heads towards me. I don't fight it though, I feel welcomed by it, and let it engulf me. It covered me quickly, and soon, I was pulled away. Everything was dark, and that voice came back, echoing my name to me, "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo..."_

* * *

A.N.

Thanks for reading guys, I'll start giving thanks to all individuals who give me feedback and help during the creation after the 7th of these Preludes introducing the main characters.


	2. Prelude 2

**_Prelude #2_**

 _Floating, as if on water. This sensation is tingly, but not unfamiliar. As if I was given a small electric jolt, causing my skin to feel numb. However, it's enjoyable all the same, and I feel relaxed here._

 _I know I have to at least observe my surroundings, just to ensure that I'm safe, so I stand up and take a look around. The first thing I notice, is the platform I'm standing on. I take the time to appreciate it's beauty. It's adorned with_ _eight interlocking rings forming the external layer, each with a picture of an identical crystal of varying element and around each crystal was the motif of a Tiger, Longma, Dragon, Saurian, Tortoise, Wyrm, Pheasant and Qilin in that clockwise order, one for each crystal. Inside of the ring of rings were four interconnected central rings that together created the image of a sleeping face. One is pitch black inside the background while the one opposing it has a pure white background. The other two create the contrast between a rod in the top circle and a sword in the bottom circle, the meanings behind the contrasts being blatantly apparent to me._

 _After a while spent admiring the mural on the platform, I quickly set about finishing my observation as I see a weapon that I've read about in books, but haven't really thought of as too astonishing. That was, until I saw this one in person. It was a_ _double sided Keyblade with symmetrical teeth on both sides of the head and base of the blade, the upper teeth pointing downward while the lower teeth point upward. At the base of the blade lies a nearly symmetrical rendition of a looping dragon on both sides, the difference being one end has the head connected back to the blade while the other has the tail connected to the blade, creating a wide figure eight. The guard is comprised of two grip encompassing rings, both the color of polished sterling silver. Both start from the bottom of the the blade's grip and end at the start of the blade's base. I was in such a trance, that until I looked away, I didn't notice I was holding it._

" _Seek out the truth, and you shall find all the answers, Teos" The voice soothed me and returned me back to my original state of mind and found that the last word caused me to stir. It was my name, and now, it was being formed in the air around me, as if begging for me to follow. So I did, without hesitation, and left this place, following my name to wherever it may take me._


	3. Prelude 3

_Prelude #3_

 _This light is blinding me. I wish it would just extinguish itself for me so I can think. With that thought, it vanished, but so did the warmth. I'm trapped now, in this cold and lonely place, all by myself..._

 _I don't know how long I was alone before the light started to return again, but it was a different kind of light. One that held no heat, and only made it colder, and my suffering grew worse. Yet, the closer I went to it, the better I felt, and eventually, I picked up something I thought to be a myth that my father told me to keep me wondering._

 _I now held a keyblade._

 _From the legends, I know that it picks it's wielder, and that the one it chooses is destined for greatness. The guard is round and red, inscriptions of an ancient language near the edges, I found, were blue. The shaft was of medium length and rectangular, as well as the same blue color of the inscriptions. The teeth, looked to be a broken heart, and after further inspection, the keyblade had three sections, and when I thought about it splitting, it did so and as I carried two, the third floated around my body. I spin it around me a bit until I feel satisfied, then saw just what I was standing on. I see a picture of me, standing in the center of the platform, both arms outstretched as if falling. Around me are silhouettes of people, I have no idea who they are, but I feel as if they'll mean something to me later, and not too long from now. After a few seconds however, the silhouettes fade away, as do my features as my picture becomes nothing more than an outline with a bright heart, surrounded by darkness. It shifts back and forth a couple more times before I allow myself to look away, and slowly, I begin to fade myself._

" _ **Face all adversaries that defy you, in order to demonstrate your power..."**_ _That voice, sounds so familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it before. Just when I began to push it out of my mind, it said one last thing, and then I vanished, but I realized who was saying it. It was my voice, and the last thing it said was my name...Nisshoku._


	4. Prelude 4

Prelude #4

Warmth, all around me. As if bathing in the light of Olympus. That's what it feels like, but I don't know where exactly I am, or why I'm laying down.

In a flash I see that I'm standing on a unique platform and there are two giant keys on the ground, or so I thought. These keys had handles like a sword and I could feel my soul wanting to hold them. "Keyblade..." a voice I couldn't identify rang out, and the keys vanished, reappearing in my hand. I felt immediately attached to them. They seemed relatively simple, and looked almost identical, save for one was a pure white color, and the other was black. Their handles were both a gold color, had open bracing, and had engravings of fire. They had two shafts each, both seemed to be wrapped with vines and connected by sturdy, but beautiful spider webs, and the teeth resembled a typical key.

I decided to test them out, feeling my way around the two blades, working my way as if in a dance, until I strike the ground, ending the trance. When I finally finish, I take a look around and see that the platform I'm standing on has the image a guy with baggy dark green pants, a blue jacket with vine like designs going across it, making the blue seem as if rivers. The shirt was sky blue like color, and he had gloves that matched the shirt. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't tell the color of them, however his hair was matted down, as if he just came out the water, and was a rich dark brown, like dirt, but more smooth. His skin was slightly tanned, and his shoes looked like running shoes, with vine patterns on themselves. Around him, there were circles of spider webs, and the wild, and suddenly, I felt at peace with myself.

"Follow your own path, and decide for yourself..." The same bodiless voice came echoing out again, speaking these words, and I began to fall asleep. I didn't know what was to come, but I didn't really care. Before I completely lost myself to the warmth, the voice came out and said one last thing. "Yaban...your name shall guide you on your journey."

Afternote:

I'm sorry about the long hiatus and wait for this chapter, I've been pretty busy with my life and was looking for time to upload which hasn't made itself apparent until now. Anyways, as a sort of day late Christmas gift, I'm uploading the last of the Preludes today for you all, so I hope you enjoy!


	5. Prelude 5

_Prelude #5_

 _Gusts of fitful winds are the first things that I can register. As if I'm being blown back and forth by a hurricane, and it refuses to let me down. The next thing I feel is rain on my face as my eyes slowly open, and to my surprise, I'm standing still._

 _As the winds keep blowing, I feel now that they're actually going around me, giving me way to work myself around without any problem. After I reach the center of the circular platform, the storm stops and I take this chance to finally observe my surroundings. What I saw astonished me._

 _A feminine figure stood tall through the center, with long white hair, tan skin, a white tank top, and khaki cargo shorts. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were smooth. She was holding a paintbrush, as if she herself painted the platform for me, for us. On the outer edges where large stars, going all around the circumference of the mural. Behind her head were four circles, interlocking inside of one that encompassed them all. Finally, there was a backdrop of a rainy night, the clouds coming towards the land, as they slowly engulfed the stars in the sky._

 _I spent what felt like hours admiring the beauty beneath me._

 _Not long after that, a blinding light ignited my hands, and when it died down, I was holding two beautiful looking sai. They were grey like storm clouds, with slighting shifting colors. The hilt was as an ornate silver, with gold bands wrapped around it, and the pommel was a ruby gem, with a keyhole design inside of it, tempting me to swing them. And swing them I did, they cut through the air beautifully, and as I flipped and spun, they flowed as if a part of my being._

 _Eventually, I ended my acrobatics, and started to breathe, calming myself down, when the sai vanished in another flash of light, and the rain picked up again. After a few seconds, a voice came into my head and I began to drift back to sleep. Ending this the way I started, with the addition of this repeating phrase going through my head._

" _May the storm carry you, and lead you down the road to victory, Arashi..."_

 _Afternote:_

 _I hope you guys enjoy these chapters, reviews are always welcome and ideas will always be considered for future chapters. I plan on making these last a while._


	6. Prelude 6

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 26.661px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #666666; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Prelude #6/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.5593px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The pain, it's excruciating. I've never felt so broken, at least, I think I haven't. I can't remember anything before now. But, this pain isn't physical, it's mental. I feel a gaping hole in my memory, and my head, it hurts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.5593px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Eventually, the pain ebbs, and I'm calm once again. I realize that I'm alone, but there are guns floating in front of me. I grab them and immediately know that they belong to me. After a quick inspection, I find that these guns are golden in color and resemble the look of M1911's, with adjusted grips and a seemingly empty clip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.5593px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Find yourself, in the memories of others..." After hearing the voice I pull the triggers on both multiple times, firing one after the other, in multiple directions, and finding that they shoot blue beams of energy, rather than bullets. Finally, silence follows, and I take the time to examine my surroundings./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.5593px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Beneath me is a broken and decrepit altar, pieces falling into the void around me. The mural is heartbreaking, the pictures are faded, the colors are bland and washing away, and the person in the mural, is laying there. Face down, and appeared lifeless. However, he was the only thing in the mural that was clear, that had color, that had even the smallest twinge of life left. He wore a dull red raincoat, with jagged blue lines running across it, black pants that seemed to fade into gray, and blue shoes that were worn and tattered at the base. His hair was matted down from what appeared to be water, and he had pale skin, as if he, like the rest of the mural, was close to death. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 22.5593px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"After witnessing this, I tore my eyes away from the altar and dove off the edge. I couldn't stand it there anymore. I couldn't take the sorrow that the mural depicted. I had to leave, and I did. Falling into the void, like the edges of the altar, I began to fall asleep, and held myself as the pain began to overcome me once again. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 22.5593px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"_/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 22.5593px;"Afternote:/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 22.5593px;"Just to let you know, I'm doing these uploads on my phone and will go back and fix any weird formatting on the computer later. Also, this is the final prelude and actually depicts the first character we're starting out with on this story. /span/span/p 


	7. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Forgotten_

 _Drip...drip...drip...drip...drip_

 _ **Wake up _... You have work to do.**_

My eyes snap open as a torrent of rain falls upon my face. I look around to find that I'm on top of a large building in the middle of a city. The lights are flickering around me as I blink rapidly to pick up where I am.

Slowly, a pain works it's way to my temples and I clasp my head to hold it back. It grows to an unbearable strength and I take a leap. As I leave the roof of the building, glass shatters all around me, and when I land, a shock wave goes throughout the area and knocks everyone to the ground.

Sirens wail as flashing lights start to head in my direction. Forcing myself to move despite my pain, I run towards an alley and wait for the lights to pass me by. I keep running, hoping that nobody will find me while I try to figure out what's going on.

As soon as I reach the end of the alley however, someone jumps down from the fire escape holding a giant key with a black hilt, a grey blade, and teeth in the shape of a skull. He had broad shoulders, long red hair that went down to his waist, and was wearing a gray cloak that covered the rest of his clothes.

"I don't know who you are, but you are causing quite the commotion here. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're gonna have to take you in for questioning,"

"Please, you have to help me, I don't know what's going on!" I yelled at him as my hands began to glow and I finally stopped, only a few meters distance between us.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to put your weapons away before I have to use to force to bring you in." His reply was calm and collected, as he slowly got into a fighting stance. He held the key by his side and stood with his feet apart, the left in front of his right and both hands on the hilt.

"But I don't have a weapon! I don't know what you mean!" Suddenly my hands stopped glowing and the two guns from my dream appeared in my hands. "What the-"

"I warned you. By the law of the Keyweapon Association, I, Astraidan the Keyblade Master, shall take you in." Those were the last words he said. He charged at me in a flash, but my body reacted before my mind did. I pulled up my guns and shot at him, aiming for his head and torso. He dodged aptly, and with little problem before closing in on me. I flipped upwards into the air and landed behind the man, before dashing in towards him, and shooting him three times, twice in the right arm, and once in his left leg. He rolled on the ground, recovering himself as he was bathed in green light and he stood back up.

"Please, listen to me! I don't want to fight you!" I yell at him, but he doesn't listen. He throws his key at me and I quickly shoot it out of the air before the area begins to feel hot as I roll away to see a pillar of fire where I used to be. I keep dancing around before I'm completely surrounded by fire. Thinking fast, I shoot through a wall of it and dive through the hole only to be met by a powerful blow to my chin, knocking me up to a fire escape.

Knowing I needed to end this fast, I opened up a clip in the guns and closed them quickly before releasing a torrent of light beams in rapid succession. As he worked on avoiding and deflecting them all, I sped towards him, and as I put the guns against his chest, fired off another multitude of rounds, sending him away from me and into a wall on the other side of the alley.

After recovering myself and finally standing up, I feel pain wash over me again as images flashed across my vision. They all were of me and different stances that I had used with these guns previously, and how they seemed to work. When I looked back at the man, he was covered in chains and unconscious. His hair lost all color and faded into a dark gray, and his key began to rust, as if it too, was defeated.

Using the images as a guide, I slowly raised my hand and muttered a command, the pain dissipating as I did so. "Keyweapon Association? Maybe they can help me retrieve my forgotten memories..."

He got up with a nod, his eyes remaining closed, and he walked away from me into a clear vortex and vanished. It was then, that pain was finally gone and I could calm down. Realizing what had just happened, I decided to take my leave of the area and search for my memories the only way I knew how.


	8. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Awakened_

"Kyo! Wake up! The Mark of Mastery Exam is about to begin!" A feminine voice beckons towards me as I groggily roll out of bed.

"There's no need to scream at me Arashi. I'm coming..." I groan as I get off the floor and crack my neck before heading outside.

When I open the door, the light almost blinds me as it suddenly engulfed my vision, and I took the time to adjust. The field was as clear as ever, the green expanse heading off farther than the eye could take in, and the sun shining bright in the sky. The scent of roses filled my nose as I stepped out, and my friends Arashi and Teos were standing outside my cabin waiting for me.

"I see that Arashi has brought you back from the dead Kyo." Teos stated as he walked over and patted my back, almost knocking me to the ground.

"And I see that you're strong as ever Teos." I replied, a smile spreading across my face before I jumped up and started a kick to his gut that he blocked almost immediately.

"Of course! Today's the day we become Keyweapon masters!" He shouted back throwing a punch at my face which I dodged and spun away.

"Will you two stop already? You're gonna make us late!" Arashi said as she ran off towards the clearing and vanished.

"We'll settle this after we pass this exam!" I exclaim before following Arashi and vanishing as well, and reappearing in a room that looked a lot like a dojo, and rolled to recover from my landing. I looked around for what would probably be my last time for a while and took it all in. The weapons hanging against one of the walls, the small arena set up in the middle which would be our testing grounds, and the rest was covered with training mats and holes where we liked to hone our skills.

Teos came flipping in after I finished admiring the place and our mentor finally appeared when we were all there.

"Perfect timing as always you three." Riku said as he walked in, dressed in a flowing blue and purple cloak, underneath, a yellow vest on top of a blue shirt and pants, with purple X's going across his chest and shoulders to perfectly match his style. "Now, for the exam. I'm going to do this a little old school, but I'm pretty sure you guys will like it."

"We can take whatever you throw at us, no problem!" I exclaim ready to take on the exam, practically bursting with excitement.

"Good. It's a sparring match, but it's a little special. I just can't tell you how until you've finished. Now, first up is Teos, and Kyo. I've been wanting to see this for a while now." Riku said as he and Arashi moved to the spectating area.

I moved into the ring with Teos as we both got into our stances and summoned our weapons. He stood in a posture that was upright and his body tilted away from me, His keyblade by his side, before spreading his legs so that his feet were shoulder width apart. He was calm and collected and stood like a statue, and had the air that he wouldn't yield, and I knew he wouldn't.

As for me, I stood, my body tilted away as well, legs a little further than shoulder width apart, with one hand straight up, and the other at an angle upward toward my arm. I stood determined to win, to show him that I wouldn't waver in my resolve, and we stood for what seemed like forever before finally given the signal to start.

In a flash, we were off. I dashed at him first, having the advantage in speed, and went for a punch to his chest, which he avoided fluidly, following with a counter attack as he swept his blade right at my face. I stepped back to avoid the hit, and quickly went back in for another strike, this one at his arm. He flipped back to dodge, and dropped his weapon only to catch it with his foot and slash at my shoulder, which I spun away to avoid and he kicked his blade up into the air, taking the offensive this time and zooming towards me and tried to strike my chest. I blocked his attack and went for a kick to his head, which he ducked to avoid before grabbing my arm and tossing me across the ring and catching his keyblade as it came down.

Once I landed, I sprinted toward him as he swung his blade down. I stopped right before the range of it, and when it passed by, I went in and landed a punch to his stomach, knocking him back a few feet. I went in again to try and land another blow, but he flipped, using his keyblade as a support to whirl around and kick me in the back, knocking me into the wall of weapons, which fell with me. I barely had time to recover before he was on me again, his weapon going for my face. I quickly blocked it before grabbing hold and pulling myself towards him to kick him in the head, but he ducked, and swept me aside with the back of his keyblade, which knocked me away again.

While I went through the air, I held out my arm and fired off a sphere of darkness towards Teos, which he deflected with his blade, which gave me enough time to land and dash back his way. I went for a few more punches, which he blocked, starting to show signs of struggling. On the seventh try, I began to kick upward, which he began to backstep from, before it was followed by a wave of darkness heading towards him. He was hit and sent flying across the dojo this time. I went back in for another barrage, but when I got close, a blast of light hit me and sent me upwards. Teos then jumped up and went for a strike to my stomach, which I blocked, before he spun and kicked me, sending me barreling toward the ground. On my way down, I fired off a few dark spheres, each hitting home and sending him to the other end, before we both landed on the ground panting.

"You're getting better Kyo. How's about we see how much you can take." Teos said beginning to dash at me, when one of the walls of the dojo flew off in our direction and we both turned to break it apart, watching as Riku sprinted past us.

"Sora! What's going on?" Riku yelled going outside and helping him up.

"This guy, he came for all the masters, and when I tried to stop him, he attacked me." Sora replied. He was also wearing a cloak, except this one was a lighter blue with red and yellow embroideries and designs flowing around it. He wore a black jacket underneath, with a blue shirt, and red and yellow pants. He held the Kingdom Key and struggled to get back up when another figure came out holding two identical pistols.

"Look at this, the Keyblade master Riku. I've heard many things about you. Let's see if you live up to the stories." revered the mysterious man. He held up his guns and started firing at my master. Riku avoided the fire with Sora and they looked at each other and nodded. Sora's outfit became silver as he entered his final form, Oblivion and Oathkeeper floating around him as they deflected the fire. Riku summoning Way to the Dawn and blocking the shots heading towards him. Sora flies towards the mystery man, protecting himself with Oathkeeper while preparing to strike with Oblivion. In a flash, Riku joined the charge, dodging the incoming fire with relative ease, closing in on the man.

Once they reach him, he leaps into the air and seems to float above them, raining down suppressive fire on them both. Riku spins and flips out of the barrage, while Sora begins spiralling to deflect the attacks. Riku soon begins his own fire, letting off wave after wave of Dark Pulses, forcing the man to start dodging and avoiding Riku's attacks.

As soon as he starts to dodge, Sora vanishes and reappears behind him, kicking him through a few of the blasts, knocking him back towards the ground sending him rolling away before flipping back up. However, as he recovers, Sora and Riku are already on him. With swiftness and agility he begins to dodge their assault, leaping between, sliding under, blocking, and flipping to avoid taking damage. Soon, he gets his pistols and presses them into their stomachs, and fires off multiple rounds, sending them flying back into the dojo, crashing through the wall.

I see that they haven't gotten up after a few seconds, and that chains are starting to form around them. In a blind rage, I dash towards the mysterious attacker, ready to attack, but I'm blown back by a gust of wind with his hand outstretched towards me. "Please, you couldn't even get close to me, let alone land an attack. Besides, my quarrel is with the Keyblade Masters, it's obvious that you're nothing but a novice," the man said to me before slowly letting his arm rest at his side as he began striding over to my Master and his friend.

"Teos! Arashi! Let's do it!" I say pushing myself off the ground, launching towards the man. Arashi pulls out her sai and gets ready to leap in, but before either of can get near him, Teos bursts out of the ground and goes for an upwards strike at his chin. The man dodges backwards, but I'm right behind him, going in for an uppercut at his back before he spins away from me, and Arashi slashes for his legs, which he flips away from.

He then turns the tides quickly by shooting us down with ease. First Arashi, who was the closest to him, was downed by two quick shots her chest, knocking her back and sending her tumbling. Next was Teos, who went in for another strike. The man dodged with ease and shot him twice in the back, knocking him back. Enraged, I went in and got a few swipes out, to no avail. He quickly kicked me back and pointed his gun at my head before saying, "I told you. There was no way this would go that would lead to you winning against me now." With that, he picked me up and threw me through a wall, and the last thing I saw was a blue light going right at me, before my vision faded to black.

 **A.N.**

 **So, if you haven't picked up already, this Mysterious guy is the same person from Prelude 6, and last chapter. Just information that's essential to be known for you to understand the story, and yes, he has no name on purpose. Anyways, I'm doing my best to upload at least one chapter a month, to keep you guys interested while I sort out my busy schedule. Comments, reviews, feedback, all of these things are welcomed and accepted and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Un_ bear _able_

I woke up, and saw that the dojo was now in ruins. There was a pain in my back, but I ignored it as I saw Arashi and Kyo lying on the ground and unconscious. I rushed over to Arashi first, then carried her over to Kyo and laid them next to each other so I can take care of them both at the same time. I began by checking their pulses, and finding them still alive, I relaxed and began to attend to their wounds.

After an hour or so, I finally dressed all their injuries and sat to look around at the damage that the previous battle had caused. While glancing over the wreckage, I noticed a large figure walking towards us. Immediately I summoned my keyblade and stood to protect my friends, knowing that I didn't have much energy left in me to fight.

However, when he came into view, I knew this man wouldn't hurt us if we did nothing, so I dismissed my weapon and sat back down to watch him pass. He was huge and muscular, like a bodybuilder on steroids, and wore combat boots, cargo pants, a vest, and a bear skin. Covering his upper body and his head. He turned to me and just asked. "I can _bear_ to look at this mess. You should clean it up before I _maul_ you with my _bear_ hands." Immediately he cracked his knuckles and waited for me to move and start picking things up before he began to leave.

"I wonder what his problem was..." I said underneath my breath before he turned around and looked at me again.

"Can you repeat yourself because I _bear_ ly heard you." He said walking back towards me.

"Nothing! Just, please go away while I deal with the loss of my home and teacher." I replied defiantly, but worn out, hoping not to have another fight with a stranger so soon.

Without another word, he looked at me and nodded, before he walked away, leaving me with my friends and ruins. After a while, I managed to salvage what I could, and found no signs of Riku, nor Sora.

Kyo woke up a few minutes later and scratched his head, looking at me before getting up and walking over. He almost fell a few times, but made it over fine and helped me to rebuild what I could. He was strangely silent the entire time, and seemed distant. I figured he was going through a whirlwind of emotions and decided to let him work.

Arashi finally woke up and when she realized that what happened actually happened, she broke down into tears. Kyo just looked away, trying to hold back his own sorrow, so I went over to her and tried to comfort her. Things went on like this for a few more hours, in a cycle. Kyo and I would be building while Arashi got rest, breaking down every so often in which Kyo and I took turns comforting her.

Soon, when Arashi was sleeping once again after another fit, Kyo pulled me to the side and finally talked for the first time since the attack. "Teos, I'm leaving to the Realm of Darkness in the morning. I'm searching for Riku and Sora on my own, and you guys would just get in my way in there."

I looked at him appalled before grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. "What are you talking about? Don't you know looking for them on your own is a suicide mission! They're probably being held captive by the same guy who took them both out, and then beat us without getting so much as a scratch on him and you want to dive right into a battle with him?"

"I stand the best chance of surviving in that realm, and by travelling through it to other worlds, I will get strong enough to beat that man!" He yelled before putting his feet to my chest and kicking me away, knocking me back onto the ground. Before I had the chance to get back up, Arashi gets up and looks at us both in confusion. Kyo stops for a second, before he starts walking away from us. "Don't come looking for me! If you want to be of any help, search for them on your own terms!"

Arashi gets wide eyed when she realized what he meant and screams for him to stop. She runs over and grabs his arm, but he just shrugs her off. "Please, we need to stick together. We just lost our master, our home, and the means for us to becomes Keyblade masters. If you leave now, we might never be able to meet up again." She tries to stop him again, but he just holds out his hand to stop her.

"I've got to do this part alone. Take your own path and follow your heart till the end. Like Sora, Kairi and Riku, we'll always find each other in the end." He says before turning to me. "When this is all over, you can beat me up then, but right now, we all need to go and search for our stolen friends." And with that, he opened up a Dark Corridor and walked into the Realm of Darkness.

"He's right, we can't sit around moping anymore Arashi. We need to go and look for our friends before it's too late. I'll search the worlds around here to see if I can pick up any leads. I think you should check out the Realm In Between and search there. That way we have maximum coverage." I said giving her a hug and looking around. "Let's trust that Kyo knows what he's doing."

Wiping away tears from her eyes, she nods in agreement before summoning her keyblade armor and taking off to one of the worlds in between the realm of darkness and the realm of light. I took off and ran for the nearest city, which wouldn't be for miles, and set off with new found determination.

A.N.

This is a rare, two chapters in a day. Well, this one was shorter in terms of setting off the story for our protagonists, but it helps to set the seeds for what I hope you guys will enjoy. Yes, each chapter is told from a different perspective, and this is why. Our heroes, as you've seen, have taken off on their own paths to reconvene later, like they always do for the final match. Anyways, always looking for reviews and comments, and thanks for reading.

P.S.

The man with the bear puns will return later in the story for obvious reasons I hope.


End file.
